hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Dracula
Lydia Dracula (also called Aunt Lydia) is Dracula's older sister and Mavis' aunt. She is the overall anti heroic deuteragonist in Hotel Transylvania: The Series. Role When Dracula left for the vampire council on official vampire business, he called upon Lydia, to look after and run the hotel in his absence. Lydia agreed and decided to use this opportunity to bring more tradition and order into the hotel. Age Lydia describes winning the once-per century Bad Friday competition "five times in a row" before Dracula's winning streak (which Hank implies began 1000 years ago) meaning she is over fifteen centuries (one thousand five hundred, or 1,500 years) old. In Casket if You Can she mentions "it keeps my bones from turning to dust. A thousand years can really take it's toll on a vampire." to Mavis. In The Fright Before Creepmas two key references are made: *"The highlight of her young, 40-year-old afterlife was when she asked for the only toy she'd ever wanted My First Mace." *"Aunt Lydia could have tracked that toy down at any point over the last 1200 years, but she didn't." This gives an exact calculation that she is 1240 years old as of that episode. It may be that Bad Friday competitions used to happen more often than once per century, or that Hank knew that Draculas had won the competitions for the last Millenium but not specifically WHICH member of the Dracula family. In My Little Monster-Sitter her profile describes her as being "summoned from 12th century Transylvania", indicating that at some point during the 1100s she began a long stasis sleep in the coffin she is seen waking from in the opening sequence of the TV show. Mavis also thinks Lydia "can't remember what it's like to be less than a thousand years old" In Enter the Nosepicker / A Human at the Hotel Lydia says to Mavis "Hotel Transylvania has had a sterling reputation for a thousand years." which may have been a lie considering that in Drac to the Future when Mavis travels back in time Drac hadn't founded the hotel yet. Physical Appearance She is a tall, slender female vampire with pale white skin and light blue eyes, she has a long oval shaped face with a pointed chin, and rather pointed ears for a vampire, a widow's peak and purple and white hair worn in an up do. Lydia also wears heavy purple makeup on her face. She is the only character seen so far to have an underbite, meaning her lower jaw and teeth protrude further than her upper jaw and teeth. Her typical outfit is a long black gown with full sleeves, with a purple patch with buttons, at the top of the dress, a black pointy collar, a purple cape and a black headpiece, she also carries a purple magic staff, which Diane is sometimes seen sitting on top of. Unlike other vampires she travels on black octopus tentacles instead of regular feet and doesn't wear shoes. In bat form, her body is completely black except for her purple inner wings, which are the same colour as her cape in her vampire form, she has green eyeballs and blue irises too. Personality Lydia is strict and stern running Hotel Transylvania alongside her pet chicken, Diane and regularly orders Mavis to complete very important tasks in the hotel, threatening cruel punishments if she fails them, such grounding Mavis and her friends into zombie meat, holding Mavis' soul forever and making her attend to grooming certain guests. Mavis, Wendy, Pedro and Hanks antics in the hotel annoy Lydia quite a lot but in spite of this, she is secretly very proud of her niece's work in the hotel. Lydia also has a very quick temper, and is very scary when angry. Powers and Abilities *able to shoot flames from her head (seen in multiple episodes when she is angered) *able to shrink monsters with a beam shot from her hand or eyes (seen in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow *able to teleport in a flash of smoke (seen in multiple episodes) *able to telekinetically levitate things *able to block spells with her magic staff Relationships Mavis Mavis is Lydia's niece, who assists her in running the hotel. She is quite commanding of Mavis, as told above. But does deep down love her. 'Dracula-' Lydia's younger brother, who chose her to manage his Hotel Transylvania, when he goes to work for the vampire council. Lydia's personality greatly contrasts Dracula's upbeat, cheerful, slightly dim witted nature. She can be quite condescending towards him behind his back, as she referred to him as annoying in one episode. Lydia perhaps sees herself as more superior to Dracula in running the Hotel. 'Diane' Her pet chicken, she is shown to be helpless and kind. Lydia is very controlling of her, and gets very annoyed when she falls sick, Lydia also does not support Diane's hobbies, after persuasion from Mavis, Lydia does allow a birthday party for Diane. 'Hank N. Stein, Wendy Blob and Pedro' Her niece's Mavis' three best friends, she mostly speaks to them when she needs them to do something or to scold them. Gene Gallery Aunt Lydia.png S-CharactersFrozen.PNG S01E01a-IncinerateIt.PNG Lydia scolds Mavis.png Aunt Lydia Standing.png Lydia as Bat.png Screenshot 34.png Trivia *She is voiced by a man. *Her design is very similar to the iconic Disney villain Maleficent. *She also resembles Principal Cinch, a character in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls series. *She is the only known vampire with an underbite. *Pop music will kill her if she listens too long. **This happened to her cousin Camilia. *The reason she is angry a lot is because she received a bad gift as a child. References Category:TV Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Dracula Family Category:Bats Category:Villains Category:Hotel Transylvania: The Series Category:Lovers